villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Peterson
Theodore Masters Peterson, also known as Mr. Peterson, or more commonly known as The Neighbor, is the titular main antagonist of Hello Neighbor, a minor character in Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek, and the main antagonist of Secret Neighbor, Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces and Hello Neighbor: Walking Nightmare. He is the cranky and possibly insane neighbor of the main protagonist, Nicky Roth, he was once a very friendly family man, however due to two incidents, Mr. Peterson became a hostile man who attacks anyone who even just steps on his lawn. Biography Past Mr. Peterson was once an amusement park designer and a very friendly family man who lived with his unnamed wife, his daughter, Mya Peterson, and his son, Aaron Peterson, he once let a younge Nicky see and befriend his son, however due to a horrible car accident, his wife had to be hospitalized, Mr. Peterson became anxious, waiting in the hospital until his wife eventually died in there, not long after Aaron accidentally pushed Mya off the roof of his house, leading to her demise too, with the death of his beloved wife and daughter in just a short amount of time, these two incidents severely crippled Mr. Peterson's sanity. ''Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek'' Mr. Peterson plays a minor role in this game as the game focuses more on his two children, Mya and Aaron, Mr. Peterson is seen at the dinner table along with his wife and two children, Mr. Peterson is seen again entering the house with his wives purse, he then lets it go before collapsing to his knees, Mya and Aaron hug their father to comfort him, however this wasn’t enough as Mr. Peterson became more sluggish, watching TV and appearing not to notice his daughters concerned look for him even tho she was right in front of him, he appears again to get the children for dinner, motioning his hand tiredly, at dinner Aaron takes Mya's spoon before pushing her and causing her plate to fall and break, seeing this, Mr. Peterson gets up and sends Aaron to his room, but before he leaves he takes Mya's doll, Mya goes to get it back but Mr. Peterson motions his hand to tell her to stay and eat dinner, Mr. Peterson is seen one final time during the credits, digging a grave, probably for Mya. ''Hello Neighbor'' Act 1 Nicky watches as Mr. Peterson locks Aaron in his basement, possibly to either punish him for Mya's death or to protect him from meeting his wife and daughters fate, Mr. Peterson then finds out that Nicky is watching him and throws him onto the other side of the road as he goes to lock the basement door and hide the basement key, Nicky has to outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson as he eventually finds the key to the basement, Nicky finds a corridor in Mr. Peterson's basement, however Mr. Peterson is behind him, Nicky tries to escape but the door at the end of the corridor was locked with 3 padlocks, allowing Mr. Peterson to catch Nicky and end the Act. ''Hello Neigbor: Secret Neighbor'' In Hello Neigbor: Secret Neighbor, Mr. Peterson has successfully captured Nicky and has locked him in his basement, so 6 unnamed kids decide to rescue him, like Nicky, the 6 children must outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to help Nicky escape as Mr. Peterson doesn't intend to let him go and now wishes to imprison the 6 children who dared to invade his property, Mr. Peterson will disguise as a child to pick off the children one by one unless the kids manage to find out which one of them is Mr. Peterson. Act 2 The opening cutscene reveals that Mr. Peterson has kidnapped Nicky and has been possibly torturing him, once Nicky escapes his prison he has to once again outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to escape the horrid basement, once Nicky finally escapes, Mr. Peterson doesn't chase him but instead closes the wooden gate while threateningly staring at Nicky, the Act ends when Mr. Peterson completely shuts the gate. Act 3 In this Act it is revealed that Nicky still has nightmares about Mr. Peterson after that day, Nicky has another nightmare about Mr. Peterson after moving into his new house, which actually used to be Mr. Peterson's house, in the nightmare Mr. Peterson has kidnapped someone and has locked them in his basement in his amusement park-like house, Nicky once more has to outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to unlock the basement door, however before he can enter, Nicky must overcome his three fears from his childhood or the door at the end of the corridor will still be locked, once Nicky has overcome his fears, he is about to enter the same corridor where he was caught by Mr. Peterson, however Mr. Peterson catches Nicky, however Nicky using his new powers from overcoming his fears pushes off Mr. Peterson, enters the corridor and locks the door, if Nicky has overcome all his fears than the door at the end of the corridor will be unlocked, once Nicky enters he will be in a one-room house with a cardboard cut-out of Aaron, however a giant Mr. Peterson appears out of nowhere and destroys the house, Aaron must then climb and use the umbrellas to get on the house on the giant Mr. Peterson's back, once Nicky enters the house door he must overcome his final fear, once Nicky overcomes his final fear he will be transported into another white void with an Exit Door and a house, if Nicky peers into the house than he can see the real Mr. Peterson locking himself in a room, on the other side of the barricaded door was the Shadow Man, unlike Nicky, Mr. Peterson cannot seem to overcome his guilt and thus cannot overcome and defeat the Shadow Man like Nicky did, unable to help Mr. Peterson, Nicky leaves through the Exit Door, Mr. Peterson's fate is unknown, but he is believed to be alive. ''Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces'' TBA ''Hello Neighbor: Waking Nightmare'' TBA Personality Mr. Peterson is shown to be rather cranky and loves his privacy, attacking Nicky if he just steps on his lawn, he is also very protective of his basement, locking it up with a key and doing his best to hide the key from Nicky, once Nicky goes too far into the basement, Mr. Peterson decides that Nicky knows too much and kidnaps him instead of kicking him out, it seems he is also not above torturing children, as Nicky seems battered and beaten at the beginning of Act 2, it also seems he is not above threatening children either as he threateningly stares at Nicky before closing the gate. Gallery File:0D6F130F-D6FB-4A7D-8F7E-68798A94B427.png File:8F7542B4-10BB-43F6-8B3D-66C0A3088889.jpeg|A picture of Mr. Peterson and his family. Trivia *In Alpha 2 of Hello Neighbor, on the bottom of Mr. Peterson's shoe is the number 666, the Number of the Beast, in Alpha 3, this was changed to a W, however the 666 has led to many theories that Mr. Peterson has done satanic rituals to revive his family. *Mr. Peterson and his family are Jewish. *His name and the fact that he is an amusement park designer was revealed from the books. *In Alpha 1 of Hello Neighbor, Mr. Peterson was a lot more violent, in fact Alpha 1 is the only time Mr. Peterson kills Nicky. *It is currently unknown what happened to Mr. Peterson and Aaron after Nicky escaped in act 2. The book Buried Secrets ends with Nicky being imprisoned in the basement like he was in act 1 of the game, and there have been no official statements regarding their fate. It can be assumed that after Nicky escaped, Mr. Peterson was either put in prison for his crimes of kidnapping, unlawful imprisonment, and covering up the death of his daughter, or sent to a mental facility for help. It can be assumed that a similar thing happened with Aaron due to the fact that he was guilty of involuntary manslaughter of his sister, though he could have simply been given to another person to be raised. It's unknown if they are alive by the end of act 3. Since a new series of books is being written, their fate may be clarified in the future. Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Evil from the Past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Strategic Category:Titular Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:In Love Category:Mascots